morenatsufandomcom-20200213-history
Tatsuki Midoriya
|haircolor = Main |haircolorbox = #33322E |haircolor1 = In-game |haircolorbox1 = #49497D |eyecolor = Black |eyecolorbox = #000000 |furcolor = Main scales |furcolorbox = #57CE46 |furcolor1 = Secondary scales |furcolorbox1 = #E6E2A6 |furcolor2 = |furcolorbox2 = |birthday = January 14th (Capricorn) |bloodtype = O |occupation = Student Carpenter Builder |aliases = Tatsu-nii (By Shun Kodori) |enemies = Tappei Midoriya Akira Nikaidou Shin Kuroi |friends = Torahiko Ooshima Hiroyuki Nishimura Juuichi Mikazuki Shun Kodori Kouya Aotsuki Kyouji Takahara Soutarou Touno Kounosuke Kuri Chuukichi Mori Tetsuya Inoue Akira Nikaidou |loveinterests = Sachiko Tappei Midoriya (possibly) Hiroyuki Nishimura |interests = Painting Building |parents = Tappei Midoriya (Father) Yukino Midoriya (Mother)|others = Hiroyuki Nishimura (Boyfriend) }} Tatsuki Midoriya ( , Midoriya Tatsuki) is one of the 8 playable routes and one of the 9 choices to be Hiroyuki's boyfriend during the events of Morenatsu. He's the son of Yukino and Tappei Midoriya. He works with his father as a carpenter in the family company, with Tetsuya Inoue, Chuukichi Mori and Akira Nikaidou. He likes painting, however he is not really focused on it. He's very joyful and happy similar to Torahiko Ooshima but a bit calmer and pacifist, both are like best friends. Tatsuki is obsessed with alcohol like his father, but since he's a Dragon, he has a high resistance to it and sobers up after a few minutes. Story Tatsuki was the tallest of the group even when everyone were kids, since he was a dragon, he grew with wings on his back that Hiroyuki and the rest of the crew were interested in, always asking him to fly with them, but he always responded that he couldn't since his wings were too tiny to be able to fly but promised that someday he would be able to, a promise that he always remembered. After he heard from Torahiko that he invited Hiroyuki to the village, he bought an old aeroplane from Shigure Tachibana and tried to repair it to fulfil his promise. From the very beginning of the party at the restaurant, Hiroyuki noticed his naughty behavior while drunk. After he sobers up, he invites Hiroyuki to come over to his house to explain what's his job about. There, he reunites with Tatsuki's father, Tappei, who also fights for some fun with Hiroyuki, and Tatsuki's co-workers, Akira, Chuukichi and Tetsuya, after some chat he's convinced to come over the night and depending on the choice, you can end with a headache in the restaurant without Tatsuki and Tappei around. By the time, he starts to have feelings for Hiroyuki, but he acknowledges that he's too afraid of Hiroyuki's answer so he postpones the confession until day later. He invites Hiroyuki once more to sleep with him, this time on his room, where he uses his arm as a pillow. Later, Tatsuki decides to confess his love at the Bon Festival, following by an invitation and arriving, he starts swallowing food and it's later interrupted that Tappei has been found extremely drunk and he cannot perform the Taiko show, he regrets at first but later uses this to impress Hiroyuki but still being unsure about how to confess what he feels, so, Tatsuki decides to simply get drunk and confess his love with no shame under the fireworks act, he then, invites him over the cave to show the aeroplane. After showing the Aeroplane to Hiroyuki, Tatsuki tried to make it work. However, the plane crashed after a few seconds of flight, making Tatsuki deeply depressed unless Hiroyuki confronts him. Hiroyuki's choice can lead to a depressive story of Tatsuki left alone behind or make him happier than ever before, if Hiroyuki chooses right. In a correct route, the Aeroplane will finally work and the happy ending will arrive. Personality Tatsuki's personality is very joyful and happy, aside from his alcoholism, he's a very nice person, always able to help people and cheer up the loneliest soul. He can be very naughty if he's drunk, or still be, if Hiroyuki became his formal boyfriend. It's unknown if he's really virgin because when he's drunk he becomes a real pervert and he says he doesn't remember what he did after sobering up. Sometimes he drinks because there are some things that he cannot say while sober, like expressing love. He loves his family. He doesn't feel shame about anything, to the point of going out naked without blush, but Tatsuki doesn't have anything to show since Reptiles use a cloaca where they hide their genitals. He's very emotional to the point of being very happy or very sad and if someone challenges him at something, he will do it without hesitation. He's sensitive about his belly, arguing that Dragons gain weight naturally, it's not that he's fat. Also, he can get easily excited about something, for instance, he's very dangerous while driving. He has been in accidents already. Morenatsu Profile *''' Species: Dragon *'Gender: '''Male *'Birthday: 'January 14 (Capricorn) *'Blood Type: 'O *'Height: '210 cm. (~6'11") *'Weight: '135 kg. (~298 lbs.) *'Hobby: 'Painting *'Short Description: 'He is a lively and cheerful dragon. As a dragon, he has a large physique, though he's a little worried about how much his belly has grown lately. His family's business is carpentry that specializes in shrines. His father is the boss, but Tatsuki is working hard every day to become just as qualified. He dreams of being Japan's best craftsman. Kind to everybody, he is like a good big brother to everyone because he likes to help. However, little often comes out of it and he usually fails at both his job and private matters. He is the only member of the group who can drive, but a car is like a dangerous weapon when he drives. Appearance Tatsuki wears his job's clothes which include: a blue jacket that doesn't cover his chest and belly, brown shorts which are held by a black belt and some handmade sandals. He has black hair which continues all the way down his tail, green scales which are followed by a light yellowish pattern that covers the chest, and parts of the tips that sun doesn't reach also the soles of the feet, he also wears a red band on his head. He has big eastern-dragon-like horns. He has tiny eyes and because of this, the eye color cannot be appreciated, he also possesses big eyebrows which are 100% muscles with no apparent hair. Physically, he's a Musclegut, even if he possesses a belly, his big muscles on his arms and prominent abs are noticeable, this is also stated by Hiroyuki, there are two fangs that are always visible. Since he's a reptile, he possesses a cloaca where his genitals are contained. Trivia *Although Tatsuki claims that he's a virgin, this is somewhat questionable, given how lustful he can get when drunk. *Tatsuki's muscles weren't that prominent in the development state, also, the color of his scales were darker and the pose shown is missing in the game database, 4 fangs are visible instead of 2 and he possessed claws instead of nails, the direction of his band got inverted and his shorts didn't exceed the belt's size. *Tatsuki possesses 3 joke endings, one where Chuukichi becomes a 50 foot tall demon that Hiroyuki must defeat, one where he's a robot who self-destructs in order to save Hiroyuki from being killed by Shigure and the other where there's a self-destruct button in the airplane, that actually blows up the airplane. In 2 of the 3 joke endings, Tatsuki dies, however in the Chuukichi demon ending Tatsuki gets captured by Chuukichi. *Tatsuki is the first character to be seen naked, in the very first party * Tatsuki almost forces Hiroyuki to touch his genitals during the first party while he was drunk *If Hiroyuki follow Tatsuki in the beach, he will be challenged by Torahiko into a swimming contest that Torahiko eventually wins. However, he loses his fundoshi in the process. *Tatsuki is a Suke: someone who enjoys being both dominant and submissive. This is reflected in his love scenes with Hiroyuki. *Tatsuki has the largest genitals thanks to his height. *Tatsuki's profile is used as the Morenatsu game icon. *Tatsuki is the only character in the game (outside of his father Tappei) with animalistic genitalia. His penis is human-shaped, but retracts and extends out of a cloaca, and his testicles are fully internal. *Midoriya Tatsuki literally means Green-Shop Dragon-Tree, a recall to his species. *There is a scene in the trailer where Tatsuki and his father are engaging in bondage. It's unknown if this is considered canon or not, but considering how both of them get lustful after heavy drinking, even to the point of getting naked with each other, this is possible. This is not brought up or implied however in the storyline. Whether or not Tatsuki and Tappei have had sexual relations with each other before though is open to interpretation. *Tatsuki's hair is blue in-game but is actually black. The blue color is a stylized way of standing in for black in many comics and animation. *Tatsuki vividly talks about "Sachiko" while having a dream on the bus ride home from the beach. **Sachiko is the female character from a novel that the Midoriya family watches. *In the beta, it's stated that Tatsuki is 19 years old. *He has some circle-shaped figure on the back of his vest on one of the sketches at his ending, however, the promotional and development art does not show such shape. *He and Torahiko are the most shocked after Shin kisses Hiroyuki on the mouth on his perfect ending, this could imply that similar to Torahiko, he also have a deep regard for him. **Kouya also seems shocked on his own silent way. See also Tatsuki's endings '(Contains Spoilers) Category:Dragon Category:Playable Route Category:Finished Route Category:Game Character Category:Main Character Category:Capricorn Category:Characters born in January Category:Midoriya Family